1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring-tilt mechanism for a chair or seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a spring-tilt mechanism for a chair or seat, e.g. a typist's chair, in which a seat portion is tiltable against a torsion spring. The pre-loading of the torsion spring is adjusted by means of a screw-threaded handle engaging a stop member. Not only does turning the handle require considerable effort, but the handle is not easily accessible to a person seated on the seat portion; the person must get off the chair to adjust the pre-loading of the torsion spring.